


「罪与救赎三部曲」【范丞丞×你】殊途同归

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 15:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408
Summary: 你的出现对我来说像是意外，好像所有女孩无法将你替代。
Relationships: Fan Chengcheng/You
Kudos: 15





	「罪与救赎三部曲」【范丞丞×你】殊途同归

**Author's Note:**

> 你的出现对我来说像是意外，好像所有女孩无法将你替代。

-

01.

在我狠心拒绝了林彦俊，把朱正廷送到他梦想的面前以后，我再也没有迎来新的客人，那个网站亦再没有传来新的消息，那些龌龊不堪的过往仿佛只是我一个人的一场迷情幻梦，与他人无关，我仍旧是那个父母眼中的乖乖女，混迹在人群里一个平凡不过的大学生。

如果你问我有没有后悔走上这条路，我想并没有。人生有很多出其不意的事情，这只是其中一件小事，更何况能够遇上林彦俊和朱正廷，我想他们就是幸运轮盘里的jackpot，并且是让人久久不能忘怀的大奖。

林彦俊和朱正廷，他们都在我这二十多年的人生里占有一个很重要的位置。林彦俊看来不苟言笑却对我细心不过，朱正廷温柔似水比起任何人对我都要好。我想，我何得何能才能遇上两个待我这么好的人。

朱正廷时不时都会与我联系，无非就是关心我的近况，然后又叨叨絮絮念了我一番，什么注意身体不要熬夜各种各样的，我都一一笑着答允，我知道他只是担心我，毕竟隔了好几百公里的距离他也没法时时刻刻看着我。

正如他所说，他觉得我永远都需要被照料被好好保护，可他没想过，只有高贵的公主才值得配有骑士的守护，我永远都只是卑微的灰姑娘而已，哪怕是在寒风中被吹倒的鲜花，也不值得被可怜。

我本以为往后的日子会回归平淡，可是上帝总爱开不一样的玩笑，所以他让我碰到了范丞丞。

该怎么说呢，范丞丞就像是一颗小石头，被上帝抛向我平淡如水的生活里，原本只是泛起一阵阵涟漪，却在往后的日子把涟漪化作波浪，去淹没我的人生。

02.

遇见范丞丞是个美丽的意外，像罗密欧碰上朱丽叶的一见钟情，可他比罗密欧帅得多了。如果非得再形容他的话，那他就像是最亮的那颗星星，走到哪都是众人的焦点，出众的外表和完美的身高都叫人无法忽视，他是自身带着光芒的人，

可这颗星只想照亮我暗淡无光的人生，想拯救我离开不见天日的绝望。

B大每年都会和各高校合作举办不同的活动，美其名曰促进两校之间的关系，加强同学们的交流，可我们都知道，这不就等于给我们机会去扩大社交圈子。

今年与S大的交流会在寒风吹得最猛烈的十二月举办，各个专业都摆放了一个小摊位在中央广场上，川流不息的人群在这儿来来往往，为的只是寻找帅哥美女的身影。

我对这些无聊的交流会向来不感兴趣，却又不得不向现实低头，参加交流会带来的学分能够把期末考试的成绩提高，于是我们寝室的四个人选择在中午的时候出门，想着这会儿太阳大应该会暖和点。

事实证明我们的想法是错误的，太阳虽然很大，同样地刺骨的冷风依旧凛冽，尽管我已经穿上厚厚的外套，围巾也快要把我整张脸遮挡着，也驱不走从四方八面钻进衣服的寒意。

我就在这个时候看见了范丞丞。

他和三五好友站在金融专业的摊位面前跟我们学校的同学交谈着，在他身边经过的人都忍不住多看他几眼。

我还记得他那天穿了件灰蓝格子的厚外套，内搭一件米白色的毛衣，带着黑色的贝雷帽，明明是普通不过的穿搭，放在范丞丞身上又是另一种感觉，我很少见过把格子图案穿得那么好看的男生，而且帽子为他整身搭配带来一点调皮的感觉，整个人也生气了不少。

周围的人都开始窃窃私语，谁会不喜欢长得好看的人，转眼间范丞丞就已经成为了人群中的焦点，这当然亦包括了我的室友们。

不知道是谁先提议的，她们突然就决定猜拳输掉的人要去加他的微信，我自然是不能避免这场游戏的，而我也很清楚自己的运气确实是背到家，不出意外这场游戏的结果是由我去问范丞丞，她们甚至还瞎起哄说我们寝室的门面绝对会成功的。

我走到他面前的时候他还没有察觉我们之间的小把戏，他身边的朋友早就发现了，并且用一种看好戏的目光盯着我看，而他只是有些好奇的看着我，似乎是不解为什么我会走到他身旁来，

我手里还拿着手机，几乎是认命似的扬起一个比较好看的笑容——林彦俊是这样说我的，他说我微微弯起嘴角那种势在必得的笑容最好看，然后对着范丞丞说：帅哥，能不能加你微信啊？

我实在想不出有比起这个更好的开场白了，转弯抹角向来不是我擅长的事情，单刀直入主题就变成我唯一的退路，范丞丞显然是没想过我会如此直接开口，愣了好一会儿才反应过来掏出手机让我扫他的二维码。

这会儿愣住了的人却变成了我，坦白说范丞丞看起来并不好接近，他给我有一种生人勿近的距离感，但并不是林彦俊那种从里到外都冷冰冰毫无温度，至少他刚才的愣神已经告诉了我这只是他的保护色而已。

过分顺利地加上他的微信，我又朝他笑了笑，这次是个灿烂的笑容，然后又指指室友那边的方向，后者很配合的朝我俩热烈地挥挥手，

“just a game，不过谢谢你的配合。”

我可不想被他误以为我是他的众多倾慕者之中的其中一个，无可否认他的确长得很好看，但我压根儿就不认识他，也没有认识的兴趣。

而我不知道范丞丞看着我离开的背影饶有意思的笑了一下，又用手肘碰了碰身旁的好友，

“不觉得这个女孩子好像挺有意思吗？”

03.

尽管拿到了范丞丞的微信，可我们还是只有一面之缘的陌生人而已，唯一不同的就只有他的微信从此就躺在我的联络人名单里的第一位。

他的微信名字没有花巧的东西，就只有简简单单的四个英文字母，ADAM，他的名字。

我看着他的名字，在心里默念了一遍。ADAM，是上帝亲手用红土创造的人，是聪明又英俊的男人，但他最后还是被上帝抛弃了，多余的好奇心和贪婪害死了他，那颗苹果是罪恶的根源。

范丞丞本来是上帝眷顾的孩子，他绝对配得上这个名字，英俊、聪明，并且足够迷人，可他却放着这些优点都不要，偏要和我堕进无间地狱。

我就是那颗苹果，如果他不去碰，学会了拒绝，他不会被驱逐出伊甸园，也不用陪着我没日没夜的活在黑暗的深渊里。

紧接着交流会的联校活动便是圣诞舞会，B大和S大第二次联合举办的大型活动，又被众多同学笑言这根本就是相亲大会吧，每年参与的同学都是奔着认识帅哥美女而去的，更何况S大的帅哥那么多，单身的女同学更不会放过如此大好的机会。

我在这里第二次遇到了范丞丞。

我向来都不是这大部分人当中的其中一个，这种舞会我只参与过两次，一次是抵不过室友软磨硬泡才去的，一次就是被朱正廷拉着去当了一回舞伴，不得不说的是，舞会虽然挺无聊的，但能够欣赏精心打扮的帅哥美女，还能够吃上五星级酒店的美食，还是挺值得的。

早在一星期前室友就无时无刻提醒着我们圣诞舞会快要到的问题，我也只是懒洋洋的回了一句不关我的事吧，结果就被她们几个日日夜夜的唠叨着，甚至周末的时候拉着我去逛街，美其名让我帮她们挑衣服，实际上她们才是给我挑衣服的那个人，我捧着一大堆裙子走进试衣间的时候尝试给自己做心里建设，不就是一晚上的圣诞舞会，去看一下也无妨，效果好像还不错的。

我还顺带把我试的裙子逐一拍给朱正廷看，作为拥有高标准的审美观的他，我自然是百分之一百信任他的意见，只不过可能他忙着排练，直到我付了钱走出店面的时候，他还没有给我一个答复。

走进会场的时候大家还小小的讶异了一下，没想到学校今年会花大价钱把礼堂布置好，花纹繁琐的吊灯一个又一个从天花蔓延开来照亮着整个礼堂，暖黄色的灯光，红绿色间的主调，轻快的背景音乐，无一不配合圣诞节的主题。

开场舞曲的音乐响起，大家纷纷牵起身边的舞伴翩翩起舞，我站到一旁看着他们带着笑意从我身边绕过，我也不自觉笑了起来，也没注意到范丞丞到底是什么时候走到我身旁，等我发现他的时候他又装作没事发生一样跟我打了个招呼，

他今天穿的跟上次完全不一样，黑色的高领内搭，黑色的正装外套领口还有黑白格子的花纹，我发现范丞丞某程度上还是跟我挺像的，我喜欢有格子花纹的设计，他也一样。

“赏面跟我跳支舞吗？”

我自然是乐意至极的，笑着把手搭在他的手心，他瞬间就握紧了领着我转了个圈，双手轻放在我腰间的位置，我敢保证范丞丞绝对是害羞了，因为在昏黄的灯光下我还是看见了他略带绯红的耳廓。

真是个可爱的男生，我心里想。但我忽略了一个重点，有很多人和事都想糖衣毒药一样，外面越漂亮越吸引人，那么它的毒性便越高。

范丞丞跟我在人群中翩翩起舞的样子瞬间就引来了众人的目光，有好奇的，亦有不甘心的。范丞丞的外貌是我们学校众多女生所倾慕的，但大家也从来没见过他跟哪个女生走得特别近，我绝对是第一个，但肯定不是最后一个。

刚开始的时候他还有点放不开，大概是怕我会不喜欢过分亲密的接触吧，但后来他发现我根本不在意，甚至还能在音乐转换的瞬间调侃他是不是有点害羞，于是明明只是轻搭在我腰间的手却变成轻搂着我，逼使我和他离得更近，别人看来我都快要整个人贴在他身上了，那些女生的目光就更为明显了，羡慕嫉妒不满全都写在脸上。

音乐声太大了，我们要离得很近才能听清对方的话，我不得不凑到他的耳边跟他说话。

“你是不是想我今天走不出这个舞会的门口？”

他也学着我凑到我耳边回答我的问题，更过分的是他的唇瓣完完全全的贴着我的耳廓，话语间的开开合合都会带来一丝丝的痒意，我想避开却又碍于被他搂着而动弹不得。

“那我带你走好不好？”

我还没有搞懂他话语里的意思又被转了个圈然后顺理成章的倒在他怀里，身旁传来一阵惊呼，大概是被我们的动作惊讶到，我只来得及看清他勾起一边嘴角便从他怀里直起身来，他搂住我的手还没有放开，于是我整个人就像是被他圈在怀里似的，鬼使神差地开了口，

“好啊。”

04.

礼堂的暗花木门在我们身后合上，把欢快的气氛和各式各样的目光都隔绝在里面，没有了任何顾忌，范丞丞便俯下身来吻我。

我今天穿了高跟鞋也不得不仰起头去接受他的缠绵，他身上的香气是我最爱的灰色香根草，鼠尾草、琥珀和鸢尾根搭配的味道是暖冬的气息，像壁炉里劈里啪啦燃烧的木头，也像我第一次见他的猛烈阳光。

我近乎迷恋似的喜爱这种味道，于是直到糊里糊涂躺在宿舍床上的时候才想起自己早就被脱得一丝不挂的事实。粉色的暧昧痕迹在我的肌肤上留下深深浅浅的印记，身下潮湿得一塌糊涂，修长的手指又一次深入再抽出的时候带出了更多的黏腻，我颤抖着承受一波波如潮水般涌来的快感，身体变得越来越贪婪，范丞丞仿佛感知到我内心所想的，下一秒擦过敏感点的便换成了坚硬的炽热。

寝室里安静得很，连带着整个校园都是，舞会里人潮涌动，就算不参与舞会大家也跑出去庆祝这欢快的节日，我却和范丞丞躲在宿舍里面做爱，身下吱呀作响的小床是我每晚躺着的被套，现在却染上了范丞丞的味道。

周围都是熟悉的环境，几个小时前我还坐在床上任由室友为我画上一个精致的妆容，她们还说今晚一定让我秒杀全场，让那些嫉妒我的女生都不敢说话，而几个小时后我就被她们的梦中情人压在身下，尽情享受着她们不敢奢想的亲密接触。

我闭上眼睛不敢去看这充满我平常生活气息的环境，羞耻的感觉让我忍不住绞紧了花道，我听见范丞丞倒抽了一口气，接下来的动作却越发猛烈，他俯下身来贴近我的耳朵，被情欲蒙住了的声线被刚才更为低沉，

他说，如果你的室友回来这个时候回来了，你猜她们怎么想？

我根本分不出神去思考这种问题，快感充斥着大脑，每个毛孔都在叫嚣着渴求着更多，我知道范丞丞绝对会把我送上愉悦的顶峰，但男人与生俱来的征服欲教他问出一些折磨人的问题来为情事助兴。

下一秒我便被他从床上拉起来，炽热还停留在花道里面，换了个姿势只会让他进入到更深的地方，我双手搂紧了他的脖子去承受他的抽送，每一下深入都能准确地擦过我的敏感点，只能无力的靠在他的肩膀去偷偷喘息着，

他自然是发现了我的小心思，故意侧过头去咬我小巧的耳垂，在我忍不住吃痛轻呼出声的时候又换成温柔缱绻的舔弄，身下的动作也渐渐放缓。

我转过头正好对上了他的眼睛，寝室里没有开灯，外面的街灯照进来的时候映照着他的瞳孔泛着光，亮晶晶的，是漆黑夜里的最亮的那颗星，是茫茫大海里为航行船只指路的灯塔，是叫人可以安心依靠的存在。

于是我们交换了一个缠绵的吻，没有撕咬没有铁锈的味道，舌尖划过我的唇瓣的时候我主动张开了嘴巴让他钻进去掠夺我的呼吸，可是他没有，梭巡了一圈以后又退出来，甚至还放开了我，只不过下一秒他又“啵”的一声亲了一下，然后对着我笑了，像是小孩子恶作剧得逞以后那个笑容。

“叫我的名字。”

“丞丞……慢点……”

身体的诚实度比起大脑的指令来得更快，几乎是他说完的下一秒我便开口叫他的名字，一声又一声的，夹集着断断续续的呻吟。这场情事的主动权在范丞丞身上，我自然得讨好他才能换来更多的快感，他亦不是我的客人，我亦没必要当主动的一方，只管享受当前的快感就够了。

而范丞丞显然不满足于这些，女上男下的姿势已经让我无处可逃，不安分的手停留在我的腰间尔后又慢慢往上游走，被他抚过的每寸肌肤都像是燃起了一把火，明明已经是十二月末了，我身上又未着寸缕，可我却丝毫不觉得冷，紧紧抱着我的那个人像个小火炉一样，教我忍不住想要越贴越近。

楼层里却突然传来了脚步声和欢笑声，我不禁紧张起来，宿舍的隔音设备一向做得不太好，我生怕我和范丞丞发出的声音过大会惹来怀疑，却没想到眼前的人却动起了坏心思，明明刚才放缓了动作又故意加快起来，大开大合的顶弄着我的敏感点，我死死咬着下唇不敢让自己发出声音，他却捏着我的下巴便凑过来吻我，故意吸吮着我的舌尖让我只能发出一些像是小动物的嘤咛，

我终究顾不及那么多，享受当前的欢愉才是最重要的事情。快感战胜了理智，在范丞丞越发沉重的喘息声中，我俩一起获得了愉悦的巅峰，我很久没有试过一场酣畅淋漓的性事了，此刻我只能无力地靠在范丞丞的肩膀上缓和着，任由他细碎的吻落在我耳边，空气中还弥漫着情欲的香气，意识也开始涣散起来。

迷糊之间，我好像听到谁对我说，好喜欢你。

05.

再次醒来的时候已经是凌晨了，迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛的时候却发现床帘已经被拉上，身上亦没有不舒服的黏腻感，衣服也被完整的套在身上，若不是有一种空荡荡的感觉还有腰间传来的酸痛，我可能会以为刚才和范丞丞做的事不过是我独自一人的桃色梦境。

我不知道范丞丞是什么时候离开的，甚至他帮我清理好身体替我套上衣服的事我亦全然没有印象。伸手摸了摸放在枕头旁边的手机，里面有几条未读消息。

已经好久没有被折腾得那么累，可是半夜醒来就再也睡不着是我的老毛病，我便索性打开了那几条消息，范丞丞发过来的占了大多数，朱正廷也终于回了我的消息。

他说，正式认识一下，我是S大金融系的范丞丞。

看着他那条正儿八经的自我介绍，我忽然就有点想笑，都是坦诚相见的关系了才真正认识了对方，被他的耿直可爱到，于是我也没顾上现在是凌晨四点，在键盘上敲敲打打便回了过去，

“你好，正式认识一下，我们是one night stand的关系。”

我没忍住想要作弄一下他，虽然很清楚我和范丞丞不可能有点什么，却又隐隐约约觉得我们会再见，无论是用哪种形式。

那边很快就回了消息过来，让我怀疑他是不是不用睡觉一直在等着我的回复，

“不一定。”

这句不一定很快就实现了，我不知道他从哪里搞到我的课表，周五准时踏出教室的时候便听见一阵阵的窃窃私语，顺着声音看过去，范丞丞挺拔的身影在人群中脱颖而出。

我下意识就朝他走过去了，第六感告诉我此时此刻他出现在B大的原因就是为了找我，他亦看见我一步步向他靠近，于是刚刚还是冷漠的表情终于有了一丝松动。

等到我站在他面前的时候他便伸手搂住了我，没再理会身后传来嘈杂的声音，我被他半拥着的走出了教学楼。

“去哪？”

我看着他轻车熟路的带着我穿梭学校里的羊肠小道，心里暗叹他可能比我这个B大的学生更要清楚学校的每个地方，然后我们就停在了停车场的入口。

“出去玩。”

虽然说那天起我和范丞丞时不时都有联系，无非就是他单方面的聊吧，有时候我忙得晕头转向根本来不及回他的时候他又自顾自的发了另一条消息过来，我只能草草回复然后把手机丢到一边去。

可他却乐此不疲我们之间这样的联系。

这会儿他说要带我出去玩我却有点不知所措，我不知道他想什么，但我亦找不到合适的理由去拒绝他的好意，只能跟着他坐进副驾驶的位置，看着窗外的风景飞快地往后掠去。

他时不时看过来的炽热目光让我不敢去看他，范丞丞的眼睛太亮了，我怀疑他能看进我心底里那些最龌龊的事情，然后毫不留情的揭开这不见天日的秘密，就像潘多拉抵不过好奇心打开了盒子一样，把那些绝望和不幸一一展露在他面前。

我可不能让范丞丞知道这些事，他是纯粹的，不应该被污染。

可他突如其来的叹息让我瞬间紧张起来，下一秒他放在方向盘的右手便覆上了我的手背轻轻摩蹭，

“你什么时候能够不防着我？”

潘多拉的盒子终究还是被打开，范丞丞还是知道了我的秘密。我惴惴不安的去看向他，他却只是看着窗外的车流，我读不懂他的表情，此刻亦有太多的疑问却无从得知，可我却顾不上这些，

“你什么时候知道的？”

“我想帮你。”

我摇摇头，只有我自己才知道我是自甘堕落的，这群无边无际的黑暗已经快要把我吞噬了，我竭力维持着在别人面前仍旧是那个文静有礼的女孩，可我并不是，我肮脏不堪，我以出卖自己的身体来换取金钱，我狠心拒绝了别人对我付出的感情，

我说，范丞丞你看看我，我已经活在这个深渊了太久，可不想出去了。

他覆在我手背上的手猛的捏住了我，然而他亦没来得及说些什么去回应我的话，绿灯亮起了，他再不走后面的车辆便会不耐烦的催促着，这里显然不是我们谈话的好地方。

“你让我走吧。”

我想，这个世界有这么多好女孩，范丞丞不用非得抓着我一个不放，也没必要伟大的牺牲自我去救赎一个只认识了不久的陌生人，林彦俊朱正廷他们通通都被我拒绝过，我的罪孽已经足够深重了，决不能再让范丞丞来陪我。

但我忽视了他的决心和勇气，他下定决心要做的事根本没人能阻止，哪怕眼前是未知的波涛汹涌，是没有尽头的深渊，他也在所不惜要带我去光明那处。

车子停在了一旁，我这才发现他把我带到这座城市里最高的建筑物，上面的餐厅可以一览整个城市的风景，

“让你走之前，陪我吃顿饭？”

06.

我以为范丞丞会说话算话，陪他吃完这顿饭就让我走，可我实在低估了他糊弄人的技术，这并不是一顿普普通通的晚餐，

桌上还有他的家人，他的父母姐姐都在。范丞丞牵着我的手踏出升降机的时候我还想挣脱开，下一秒一声亲切的呼唤让我呆立当场。

“妈。”

范丞丞没再给我挣脱的机会，牵着我一步一步的走向他家人坐着的位置，而我只能被动的跟在他身旁，然后挂上一个礼貌的笑容跟他一起问好。

他的家人一直都是笑着看我俩，范丞丞牵着我的手就一直没放开过，甚至还体贴地为我切好面前的牛排，轻声细语的问我要不要尝尝其他的菜色，我无法当着他家人面前去拒绝他的好意，只能默默接受。

我知道，他在用无声的话语和行动去帮我，在他的家人宣告了我们是如此亲密的关系，只有这样，只有让别人知道我们的关系，他断定我无法在别人面前说什么，然后才可以用他自己的方式去救我。

这场我以为永远都逃不出的游戏，范丞丞赢了。

饭后他的家人问我要不要去他们家里坐坐，被范丞丞笑着拒绝了，他搂住了我，让我整个人像小鸟依人般窝在他怀里，他们自然是笑着看我俩的举动，

“也是的，年轻人就是要过二人世界嘛。”

我们笑着目送他们离去，等到再也看不见车子的身影，他才转过身来问我，

“想去哪里过我们的二人世界？”

答案已经不言而喻，他眼里藏着的小心思已经被我看穿了，我装作若无其事的说要回家，他笑着靠过来亲了我一口，

“难道你就看不出来我想去哪吗？”

我以为范丞丞至少会有这个耐心等到回家才开始他想做的事，结果我前脚刚踏进副驾驶，他便凑了过来，我整个人困在他和车门之间，他很有耐心的一下一下的亲我，每一下都发出啵的一声，在密闭的空间里尤其明显。

我主动把手环上他的脖子去吻他，听见他低笑了一声便把本是属于他的主动权夺回来，他的吻又凶又急，仿佛是在惩罚我刚才狠心拒绝他的时候的不满，我知道他才不舍得让我受一丝半点的伤害，乖乖的张开嘴巴任由他侵入我的呼吸。

津液顺着嘴角流下来也被他舔去，双手被他紧紧扣住，整个人都在他掌控之中，他的吻从嘴唇流连至脸颊，再顺着向下到我的颈后，我今天穿的毛衣刚好露出了锁骨，正好方便了他留下一个个粉色痕迹。

但狭小的空间内容纳我们两个人就略显挤逼了，更何况我可以断定范丞丞绝不会怜惜我，于是我伸手推了推他想让他回家才继续接下来的事情，却被他误以为我在拒绝他，他甚至还故意咬了一口我的脖子，我吃痛似的轻呼出声。

范丞丞也不理会我不满的情绪，冰冷的手抚上我的小腿的时候我忍不住往后退缩，却忘了身后根本没有退路，他却自顾自的在细腻的肌肤上游走，手指沿着大腿内侧轻轻磨蹭，然后从内裤的边缘探了进去。

车厢里的暖气开得很足，衣服散落在地上和后座的位置，不知道到底是暖气温度开得太高还是情欲来得太过快，我脸色绯红无力地靠在车窗的位置大口喘着气，外面的人不会看到车内的情况，也不会知道范丞丞的手指在我身下作乱，从一根手指的没入到三根手指不过是两三分钟的事情，每一次都是深入浅出，每一下都会带动更多的液体沾湿了他的指头。

偶尔细碎的呻吟也会压抑不住从我紧咬的嘴唇偷偷跑出来，范丞丞就会偷偷掀起一边嘴角，我知道他喜欢看我被快感折磨却倔强不愿向他低头的样子，手里的动作亦渐渐加快，他又凑过来吻我堵住了我软糯的声音，在我快要喘不过气的时候才放开了我，同时让我获得了极致的快感。

车内是一片情迷意乱的淫靡气息，外面的世界却是另一番景象——人来人往，还有车流不断的驶过，嘈吵的交谈声，全都落进我们的耳里，可是却没人知道车厢里的女生无力地瘫软在座椅上，长裙下是情动导致的潮湿，渴望着有什么能够填满身下的空虚感，而她身前的男生却不紧不慢的等待着下一步的行动。

我主动撩开了碍事的长裙，伸手去解开范丞丞身上的外套、衬衫纽扣，还有皮带，我以为他比我还要着急，他却任由我颤抖着的双手在他身上胡作非为，眼看着我手忙脚乱也不为所动，我知道此刻再多的倔强都是无用的，讨好眼前的人才是当下最重要的事情，

“丞丞……”

“嗯。”

他按下座位旁边的按钮，座椅便瞬间变换成可以躺下的姿势，下一秒我便被他压倒在座椅上，多得我刚才替他脱掉了不少衣服，他握着炽热的硬物便缓缓进入到我的身体里，我终于不再被情欲折磨，花道带来被填满的感觉让我舒爽得差点尖叫起来，我连忙掩住了嘴巴，范丞丞却一眼就能看穿我的顾虑，缓缓抽动的同时也开了口，

“外面的人不会听到的。”

然后便移开了我的手掌，穿插过我的指间与我十指紧扣，身下的动作不紧不慢的，每一下却准确地擦过会让我快感连绵的地方，每一次的深入都让我觉得整个人快要被贯穿，每一下的抽出都叫花道紧紧挽留，舒服得我只能仰头承受他每一下的动作。

我知道范丞丞顾忌着车内狭小的空间而不敢有太大的动作，生怕一不小心我便会撞到什么地方，可是无非完完全全展开的性事让我们都不好受，看到他皱着眉头的时候我也知道这样下去只会让这场情事草草结束，

我主动开了口，让范丞丞换个姿势，骑乘式更适合现在的空间，尽管这个动作会让我每一秒都在酸疼和快感之间徘徊，可是我也想不出有更好的方法可以让我们能够更加享受此刻的快感。

“嗯……别顶太深……不行……啊……”

“乖，再忍忍。”

他低沉的声音是最好的催情剂，密集的快感从身下传送到大脑，越发沉重的喘息声和断断续续的尖叫声在密闭的空间里此起彼伏，我庆幸作还好没有人听见这羞耻的声音，不然我们也没办法获得一场激烈的床事。

08.

范丞丞还是随着我进入了这无边无际的深渊，但是他亦为我带来了光明的开端。

偶尔我也会自私地想，既然我无法逃出来，那么有人愿意来陪我也算是不错的。我没否认我和范丞丞之间的关系，甚至还把他介绍给朱正廷的认识。

关于林彦俊和朱正廷，我也一字不漏的把所有事告诉给他，那是一个阳光普照的下午，连绵的阴雨终于稍微停了一下，我窝在范丞丞的怀里，一边玩着他的无名指的戒指，一边告诉他我们之间发生过的事情，当然他听完了以后也只是笑笑，然后吻了吻我的发顶，

“都已经过去了，你会好起来的。”

可我没有告诉他，有些事情，也许永远都不会好的了，譬如说我在逐渐倒数的生命，那些被我藏起来、越来越多的药丸。

就让我自私一下吧，把生命里最后的时光由范丞丞陪我吧。

上帝会原谅我夺走了他的ADAM的，我只是让我陪我去一下地狱的风景而已。

End.


End file.
